Meet Me At Sunrise
by oO-XxKatyxX-Oo
Summary: Losing someone you love and your heart being broken. Who will pick up the peices you left? (Original Gay Love Story) This is not based off anything so if you came here for something inspired by About A Girl Ik sorry but i had to pick something to publish it.
1. Meet Me At Sunrise: Chapter 1

Before I start I would like to remind you I am new to using fan fic apps so if they have mistakes feel free to tell me as it would be appreciated. Katy xx

I woke up with my hair in my face and the glare of the morning sun peaking through a gap in the curtains. I stared up at the ceiling for a while before sitting up and walking over to my mirror. I looked myself in the eye and told myself " Don't trust **anyone ."**

I knew I had to get over the heartbreak eventually, but the fear of trusting someone, letting them into my life, scared me. I couldn't get away from the fear of being broken, of having the pain of losing everyone that loved me. Why would anyone love me? I'm a mess no-one can fix me...

I heard a faint noise in the background that got louder and louder until I became aware of my surroundings. I quickly shut off my alarm and returned to my bed. I looked at the crumpled sheets and remembered the times when I would hug her as we sat together in my room. I hesitantly shook off the thought and began remaking the bed but couldn't help but think what it would have been like if I never found out about the rumours or the thing she was doing.

Would we have stayed together? Would we have been happy? My eyes began to well up at the thought, and crystal like tears began running down my cheeks. I wiped them away before anyone saw me and held it inside. I got dressed into my uniform, brushed my teeth and had I bite or two of my breakfast before heading off to school. All this time I had **her **on my mind but decided to ingnore the thoughts and carry on. Why should I waste my tears on her? She broke my heart and now I'm desperate to be with her?! "Pull yourself together Evelyn" I thought to myself.

As I entered through the school doors I heard my friends shout my name

"Evellyyyyyynnnn!!!"

I rolled my eyes as they ran towards me like they hadn't seen me in years. "Guys it's been 2 days!"

"It feels like forever though!" said one of my friends (Ella)

I laughed it off as me, Ella and Sophie walked to form.

Ella is the oldest out of all of us (we are all in year 11). She is 16, I was born 2 month before her, in February, and Sophie is 15.

Sophie has been known to get all the boys and she is the prettiest after all. She doesn't boast about her beauty and I guess that's why they like her. Ella is more of a sport type of girl and has been known in our town for her masses of trophies that she has won during many years. She has also been offered a place in the Olympics, but wants to wait until she is 20 so she can give a good answer. Me, however, I'm known for my bad attitude and absolutely terrible grades. It's why I keep my emotions held away. I don't want people to see my vulnerable side, it's a sign of weakness that only my parents and my closest friends have seen. I am out of the closet but no one dares tries mocking me or anyone else because they know I won't keep quiet.

As we sat at our chairs, our form tutor (Mrs Riggs) began telling us about this new student. She was transferred over because of business reasons and she would be coming in in a couple of minutes after some forms and agreements were met. I waited patiently which I never usually do, usually I would just skip as this wasn't important to me, but I stayed and barely spoke. Minutes later, the door opened and a girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes walked into the room. She said "Hi I am Destiny. I moved here because of a business trip and I hope we can all be friends!"

I felt my face get hot and I heard whistles coming from the boys at the back of the class. The teacher told her to sit in a free spot. She began walking over to me and I felt my heart racing. She sat down and said "Hi! What's your name?"

"Evelyn, it's nice to meet you!"


	2. Meet Me At Sunrise: Chapter 2

She sat down and said "Hi! What's your name?"

"Evelyn, it's nice to meet you!"

Sophie nudged me and winked at me . Whenever she sees a potential date for me she goes all out to make it happen.

Destiny was beautiful. Her flowing brown hair that reached half way down her back, her piercing blue eyes staring at me. I could see her rose lips moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"_Evelyn"_

"Evelyn"

"**Evelyn**"

"What?", I answered.

"You seemed to have gone into a trance for a second there!"

"Oh... sorry", I replied.

"Hey it's fine!"

She was so forgiving, if she knew the things I did would she still forgive me? I ignored my mind and talked to her and Sophie. Ella was on the other side of the classroom, so when we left I filled her in. She was saying how happy she was that I had finally moved on from Gemma, but her expressions said otherwise. I thought to myself "It's probably nothing, she's probably just tired."... "Right??"

After many lessons (that I skipped) the bell rang as we flooded out of classroom and through the gates. I saw Destiny with Ella and Sophie, so I thought I would go over. They were hitting it off. Well Sophie was, but Ella just seemed to be in her own world. I shouted over hoping to get a response from Ella, but no... she pulled out her phone as if avoiding responding to me. Destiny and Sophie shouted me over. I walked calmly but not too happily. I'm not weak and I don't need people thinking of me that way. I greeted them all, including Ella, she nodded but said nothing throughout the conversation. I was starting to worry about Ella's behaviour and told her to come with me. She did it reluctantly, but I decided not to comment.

"Why have you been being like this?"

"What do you mean??" Said Ella.

"I mean the bit where you've been ignoring me and Destiny like we are oblivious to it!"

"I just have a bad feeling about her..."

"What do you mean? Are you feeling threatened because of her?!"

"No. I just think you should stay away from her."

"**If you think that maybe you should stay away from us, because we don't like bitches like you!!!**"

I covered my mouth only just realising what I had just called my childhood friend.

She calmly replied with, "Fine..." and walked off.

Not again...


	3. Meet Me At Sunrise: Chapter 3

Not again...

"**Ella! Come back! I'm sorry ok, you know I'm not good with words!**"

She ignored me and walked on. What had I done?! I walked back over to Destiny and Sophie.

"I heard it all", said Destiny, "It's fine just go on with your real friends..."

My face went pale and my eyes began to water. I just ran... I was running away... from the pain, the hurt I had caused. I pushed my friends away and Destiny.

"This is why I don't trust", I thought to myself.

I felt the same pain I had felt with Gemma all those months ago. At this point I was crying, I couldn't hold it in anymore... I was at my breaking point.

"No I can't start this again"

"**But your pain with numb**"

"I'm not doing it"

"**But it solved your problems didn't it?"**

I SAID IM NOT DOING IT!"

I collapsed helplessly at the side of the road

"Why do I try?" I muttered.

"Why shouldn't I?"

I got up on my feet and began to run home. I went into the bathroom and started drawing a messy picture. After I realised what I'd done, it was too late... I began to get a cloth and wipe away the mess on the floor. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my vision was blurry. I scrubbed until the floor was clean. I rolled down my sleeves and walked into my bedroom.

"**Are you addicted?**"

"NO"

"**Oh really?**"

"Ye- N- I don't know..."

"**Did it feel good?**"

"I little, but I'm NOT doing it again!"

"**If you say so...**"

I slumped on my bed and stroked my finger up and down my arm. I closed my eyes and said "_Cutting is not the answer_"


	4. Meet Me At Sunrise: Chapter 4

I slumped on my bed and stroked my finger up and down my arm. I closed my eyes and said "_Cutting is not the answer_"

I looked at my arm intensely knowing what I'd done was wrong. "This is not how to cope with this".

I leant my head against the wall and rolled my sleeve down so the cuts weren't visible. I realised the time and got out of my uniform. Minutes later, I was called down for tea. I was reluctant at first but decided it was for the best as I don't need to have my mum on my back again.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed my plate and walked into the living room. I ate my food without hesitation before washing up and running back up stairs. I went to the medicine cupboard and grabbed a roll of bandages and covered my arm. I put my pyjamas on and tucked myself in.

I closed my eyes and the through the midsts of the darkness I saw my friends beckoning me over. Ella was smiling and her smile was wide. It was a smile I hadn't seen in a while and I then realised she hadn't been like this for months

"I miss the old Ella"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I want her back... the happy Ella that would laugh daily and everyone would laugh with her"

"**She's gone**"

"What???"

"**The old Ella is gone, her happiness is gone...**"

My vision went blurry and when I focused I saw Sophie. She had makeup smudged down her face and mascara smeared down her cheeks.

"Sophie what happened???"

"_I'm ugly aren't I?"_

"No why would you say that you are pretty!"

"**Lies...**"

"_I knew it! I am fat! You self harm, well guess what?! I do too"_

I saw vivid memories of me and Sophie. I remembered all the times we have been together she wore hoodies or long sleeved tops. I remember the times she would blatantly refuse to go swimming because she was **afraid** of water.

"No..."

"**Yes, and guess who caused this?!**"

"Who??"

"**You**"

"I've never done that..."

"**You did it Evelyn**"

"No.."

"**Evelyn**"

"No."

"**Evelyn**"

"NO!"

"**Evelyn**"

"_Evelyn_"

"Evelyn"

"EVELYN!"

I woke up with my mum tapping me on my shoulder. I looked down and realised my sleeve wasn't covering the bandages anymore, so quickly I pulled it down. Luckily it wasn't in view. I realised the time.

**8:00am**

"I got out of bed and rushed getting ready. I was out the door by 8:15 and saw Sophie waiting for me.

"Why did you wait for me??"

"Your still my friend and anyways, someone came to apologise."

"Who?"

"Come out!"

I saw Destiny appear and my heart, once again, skipped a beat. She sheepishly approached me and said,

"I'm sorry about yesterday, please forgive me, I was tired and being irrational. It wasn't your fault. Your friends have opinions I shouldn't have done it..."

"It's fine I made the same mistake and now I've got to find Ella. I feel so bad.."

"Hey, she'll forgive you."

For a moment we stared into each other's eyes but before it went any further. We heard Sophie coughing in a pattern trying to get our attention.

"Come on love birds, were gonna be late!"

"We are NOT love birds!"

We looked at each other and blushed. She smiled and I smiled back. We caught up to Sophie and mildly flirted on the way.

"Is she gay?", I thought.

"**No, stop thinking that, DONT TRUST ANYONE.**"

"It's time to start trusting."

"**No, she'll break your heart, just like Gemma. No one will love you.**"

"Maybe you're right..."

I looked down at the ground and tried removing the voices from my head. They wouldn't go. I knew I had to think positive, but the words were like bullets to my skin. They hit and stayed in until you have the courage to remove them. I glumly walked into school. The voices were right...

**No one will love me...**


End file.
